<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Собачья ферма by azzy_aka_papademon, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553720">Собачья ферма</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon'>azzy_aka_papademon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021'>WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tin Star (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Death of Pets, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Undercover Missions, алкоголизм, драма, криминальный мир, наркотики, насилие, преканон, работа под прикрытием, смерть второстепенных персонажей, смерть домашних животных</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Счастливое детство: мама-наркоманка, папа-бандит и свой собственный Джек с тату змеи на спине.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Джек Девлин/Хелен Браун, Малькольм Браун/Хелен Браун, Фрэнк Кин/Хелен Браун</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Собачья ферма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение: домашнее насилие, каноничная смерть второстепенных персонажей и домашних животных, ненадежный рассказчик, горизонтальный инцест, намеки на даб-кон<br/>Примечание: кода серия 9 сезона 1, преканон, ангст, драма, детский пов, whump, употребление наркотиков, каноничный алкоголизм, упоминается Джим Ворт</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Эту историю рассказал Джек.<br/>
— Один мой приятель, — Джек достал последнюю сигарету из пачки, а пачку бросил в костер, — отслужил в морской пехоте несколько лет, думал, что он крутой парень. И вот как-то решил набить себе татуху.<br/>
Саймон сидел рядом с ним у огня — девятилетний пацан — и уже держал зажигалку наготове. Джек склонился к его ладоням и прикурил. Взрослый мужик, тертый калач, и Саймон от него млел.<br/>
Джек был жесткий, крепкий, со смешным хохолком на макушке. Никогда не орал и не распускал кулаки, называл Саймона «дружище» и умел много всякой всячины. А к его взгляду — отстраненному, словно обращенному в себя — Саймон привык быстро.<br/>
У мамы тоже такой, когда она вмазывается — и Саймон хорошо знал, что значит это слово.</p><p>По вечерам мама разрешала жечь во дворе старый деревянный хлам. Потому что в сарае, где спал Джек, было уже холодно. Джек нагревал в огне кирпич, заворачивал в тряпки, а потом клал рядом с собой на старый матрас на полу и грелся так всю ночь.<br/>
Так делают в пустыне, объяснил Джек. Он очень много знал о том, как выжить там, где и жить-то не стоит. Хотя сам был из Лондона, как и Саймон с мамой. Научился от своего приятеля, о приключениях которого часто рассказывал.<br/>
— Моего друга предупредили, что любая татуха может повлиять на жизнь и судьбу. — Джек вытянул руки к костру, чтобы согреть пальцы. — Это как поменять линии на ладони. Он не поверил.<br/>
А Саймон украдкой посмотрел на свои руки — вдруг увидит, как они меняются прямо на глазах.<br/>
— Он выбрал простой и понятный рисунок, чтобы показать, какой он живучий и опасный мудак. Пока мастер набивал, Джим ничего особенного не чувствовал.<br/>
— Его звали Джим?<br/>
Джек не ответил на вопрос. Запахнул плотнее куртку, а сигаретный пепел смешался с искрами от костра.<br/>
— Но когда мастер нанес последний штрих, — он по-прежнему смотрел на пламя, — что-то изменилось. Словно некто другой проступил сквозь кожу. Его даже звали иначе. И он забрал Джима целиком. Многие его друзья, и его семья тоже, называли его старым именем. Но теперь это совсем иной человек — тот самый живучий и опасный мудак, с которым лучше не связываться.<br/>
Джек прищурился на Саймона — своим отстраненным взглядом. Словно видел не его, а кого-то другого.<br/>
И улыбался — не ему, а кому-то далекому.<br/>
— И теперь это не выжечь — ни спиртом, ни огнем. Разве что содрать с Джима кожу.<br/>
— А как его зовут? Того, другого? — Саймона пробрало до дрожи. Он хотел знать имя, чтобы сразу дать деру, когда встретит того страшного человека.<br/>
Убежать и спрятаться от него далеко-далеко. Хоть на самый край света.<br/>
Джек не ответил. Пламя отражалось в его зрачках.<br/>
Саймон привык, что от него всегда пахнет алкоголем — водкой или виски, или хотя бы пивом. Но собаками от Джека пахло сильнее всего. Он же жил в собачьем сарае, спал рядом с ними.<br/>
— Джек, — нетерпеливо позвал Саймон, требуя ответа на свой вопрос. Тот обнял его одной рукой, как крылом, прижал к себе, чтобы согреть.<br/>
— Да, Джек, — согласился непонятно с чем.</p><p>(Позже Саймон понял, что рассказывал Джек Девлин о себе. Он и есть тот самый человек — живучий и опасный мудак, от которого не избавиться.<br/>
И тату тоже видел. На спине Джека, когда тот снимал майку, чтобы лечь с матерью маленького Саймона в одну постель.<br/>
Яркий, завораживающий рисунок, как змея перед броском.<br/>
Песчаная эфа — опасная, свернутая в тугую пружину, с оскаленными ядовитыми клыками.</p><p>Но Саймон больше не верил в байки, что Джим ни при чем.<br/>
Очень даже при чем.<br/>
Он создал Джека. Он был Джеком.<br/>
Человеком с двумя личинами — человеком, который говорил, что он такой же, как и остальные вокруг. Что вор, что уголовник, что плевать хотел на закон.<br/>
А он, этот сукин сын, был копом под прикрытием. Гадом ползучим, который проник в дом, одним укусом уничтожил большую дружную семью.<br/>
Разрушил жизнь мамы Саймона, его отца и дяди Фрэнка.<br/>
Отравил своим ядом самого Саймона...</p><p>Вот что сделал Джек — тот самый, под чьей рукой грелся маленький Саймон, как под крылом. Тот, кого Саймон любил.<br/>
Любил).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Щенки звонко тявкали один за другим — запертые в клетках.<br/>
Барбара и Джордж, Генри и Джеймс, Сандра и Кристиан...<br/>
Тогда Саймон не знал, что не стоит называть зверей человеческими именами. И привязываться тоже не стоит.<br/>
Вот уже пару лет он жил с мамой на собачьей ферме, в сарае у них стояли клетки с щенками. Десятки клеток.<br/>
А вокруг фермы ни души. Ни единого дома. Одни поля.<br/>
Добраться до любого другого места можно, только если ты взрослый и на машине. И нет никого, с кем Саймону бы поиграть и побегать. И поэтому, он придумывал имена щенкам. Точно такие же, какими могли звать его друзей.<br/>
Не привязывайся, — говорила мама. — Мы здесь ненадолго. А когда вернемся в Лондон, собаку придется выбросить или оставить здесь. И ее все равно продадут другому мальчику. И ты будешь скучать. И щенок будет скучать по тебе.</p><p>Ненадолго, повторяла мама и как будто сама себе не верила.<br/>
Они жили в доме размером с трейлер, узком и длинном. Комнатушки — в две вытянутые руки.<br/>
Мамина спальня, комната Саймона. И кухня — мама называла ее торжественно гостиной, как в нормальных домах, потому что там стоял большой угловой диван и висел телевизор — высоко на стене, чтобы места не занимать. Чтобы там вообще можно было пройти между плитой и обеденным столом.<br/>
Всё старое, замызганное, потрепанное. Холодильник гудел на весь дом, раковина проржавела, диван продавлен. По ночам под полом шуршали мыши. А по утрам было так холодно, что Саймон спал в свитере и махровом халате и за завтраком сидел, накинув куртку.<br/>
Хорошо, хоть электричество успели провести. И можно включить чайник, чтобы нагреть воды и помыться в маленькой ванной.</p><p>Маме на ферме совсем не нравилось. Ей, молодой, красивой, здесь делать было нечего — она любила Лондон. Когда-то работала в модном салоне тату, а теперь в изношенной заляпанной ветровке возилась с целой оравой щенков — кормила, ухаживала, лечила, убирала их мелкое дерьмо из клеток.<br/>
А вот Саймону нравилось, и даже очень. Не надо ходить в школу, не надо учить уроки. Одно бесило, когда мама заставляла его оформлять сертификаты на щенков — заполнять по всем правилам, ставить печати. И нужно быть очень внимательным и аккуратным. Тоска смертная.<br/>
Потом кого-нибудь сажали в переноску и увозили. Переноску всегда ставили в багажник, не на заднее сиденье автомобиля.<br/>
И однажды Саймон спросил, почему. Ведь маленькому терьеру по имени Рик там одиноко и темно, и страшно.<br/>
Рик тоненько тявкал из багажника, а мама, выбросив сигарету из окна машины, рассеяно улыбнулась — так будет лучше. И повернула ключ зажигания.</p><p>(Позже Саймон понял, что собачья ферма была нелегальной.<br/>
Еще один маленький бизнес дяди Фрэнка.<br/>
И ничего хорошего в том, что десятки щенков месяцами заперты в клетках. Что их кормят как придется и лечат как придется. Что их продают под поддельными документами.<br/>
Рожденных от измученных сук, которых заставляли случаться каждую течку с братьями-кобелями.<br/>
Я люблю тебя, Хелс, — говорил дядя Фрэнк маме Саймона и взатяг целовал ее в губы, совсем не по-братски. — Это все для тебя и нашего мальчика.<br/>
Мама морщилась, но не отворачивала лицо.</p><p>На ферме они прятались. Саймон не знал от кого и от чего. Но они должны были сидеть здесь, словно запертые в клетке.<br/>
И только папа мог разъезжать куда угодно. И чем дольше, тем лучше было Саймону.<br/>
А самое счастливое время началось, когда в его жизни появился Джек).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Джека привезли, когда еще было тепло. Значит, в сентябре.<br/>
«Бьюик» отца затормозил во дворе. Из багажника вытащили человека. Саймон стоял на крыльце и таращился во все глаза.<br/>
Раньше он никогда не видел, чтобы человека возили в багажнике, как собаку. Тот шмякнулся в грязь взъерошенный, под глазом синяк, на подбородке запекшаяся кровь.<br/>
Отцу — тяжелому, огромному, как гора, — он, наверное, был по плечо, а может, еще ниже. Приятель отца, Фокси, держал, обхватив сзади, а отец бил. Удары звучали глухо, может, потому что человек казался каким-то жестким, твердым.<br/>
Мама крепко вцепилась Саймону в плечо, как будто он мог упасть. Пальцы у нее дрожали. И Саймон слышал, как прерывисто она дышит от каждого глухого звука.<br/>
Напоследок отец двинул под дых, человек захрипел и упал на колени в пыль.<br/>
— Ты просила о помощи? Вот тебе помощь, — буркнул отец, вытирая руки о штаны. — Это Джек, и он, блядь, проиграл мне в покер две тысячи. Будет теперь отрабатывать.<br/>
И еще сказал, чтобы мать больше не ныла, что слишком городская для всего этого дерьма.<br/>
Он велел Фокси оттащить Джека в сарай к собакам. И посадить на цепь. А сам двинулся к крыльцу — большой, грузный — и мама сначала испуганно прижала Саймона к себе, а потом оттолкнула. Беги отсюда!<br/>
И Саймон побежал — посмотреть, он еще никогда не видел, как один человек сажает другого на цепь. Но Фокси ничего такого делать не стал, просто запер в большой пустой клетке. И Джек лежал на полу, неловко скособочившись.<br/>
Услышав шаги, он ухмыльнулся, едва шевеля разбитыми губами:<br/>
— Привет, дружище. Как тебя звать-то?<br/>
Испуганный Саймон умчался прочь, как ветер.</p><p>Он осторожно подергал ручку двери.<br/>
Дом был заперт изнутри, как обычно, если отец приезжал днем. Фокси крутил настройки радио, сидя в душной, нагретой солнцем, машине. А Саймон тихо бродил по двору, стараясь не прислушиваться к тому, что творится в доме. Даже не пинал пустые жестяные банки из-под пива.<br/>
При отце лучше не шуметь, не разговаривать. Не плакать.<br/>
Даже если он делает что-то страшное с мамой.</p><p>Потом мама курила на крыльце, вся помятая, вялая.<br/>
А Саймон побежал смотреть, как отец тычет в Джека палкой сквозь прутья решетки, заставляя очнуться.<br/>
Тот машинально попытался подняться, стукнулся затылком о низкие прутья решетки сверху и привалился наконец спиной к стенке. Он ворочался зверем в клетке. Щурился распухшими от наливающихся синяков веками. Как будто успел забыть, кто перед ним, где он вообще.<br/>
И он не боялся.<br/>
Саймон видел, и это почему-то заставляло его дрожать еще сильнее от страха перед отцом.</p><p>Джек торговался. Ухмылялся сквозь крупную решетку и спорил — как рассчитать его долг, сколько стоит день работы на ферме.<br/>
«В Лондоне мне бы платили семь фунтов в час, ты, живоглотина!»<br/>
«А мы сейчас не в Лондоне, наркоши вроде тебя здесь за пятьдесят пенсов пашут!»<br/>
По всему выходило, что отрабатывать Джеку чуть ли не до зимы. Отец насчитал сверх еще долг за проживание — радуйся, что в сарае, это дешевле! — и за еду — а ты думал, тебя даром здесь будут кормить, ублюдок?! Жри вон собачий корм, большего ты и не стоишь.<br/>
Джек скалил зубы. У него были острые клыки.</p><p>Саймон и вправду думал, что мама будет кормить Джека собачьей едой из собачьей миски. Но она невесело рассмеялась.<br/>
Еще чего! Это слишком дорого! Пусть хавает, как все, — хлеб, жареную картошку, спагетти.<br/>
Как только улеглась пыль за машиной отца, мама отперла замок клетки. Джек смотрел на нее очень внимательно, когда она протянула ему кружку.<br/>
В ней плескалась не вода — водка. Мама сейчас тоже пахла ее резким запахом.</p><p>Джек привычно опрокинул в себя все одним махом.<br/>
И попросил сигарету — в счет долга, уточнил, все так же скаля зубы.<br/>
И Саймону захотелось точно так же ухмыльнуться в ответ.<br/>
Когда будет большой, то отрастит себе клыки, как у Джека.</p><p>(Позже Саймон думал, что отец поступил очень опрометчиво, когда привез незнакомого человека. Оставил наедине с женой и сыном — не думая, чем это может для них закончиться.<br/>
Джек запросто мог бы убить их и сбежать. Взять в заложники, мучить, измываться. Любой бы так поступил в мире, где жил маленький Саймон.<br/>
Но Джек поступил еще хуже.<br/>
Разыграл целый спектакль. Нарочно подставился в покер на большие деньги. Нарывался на неприятности, чтобы поверили. Терпел побои, когда нужно. Не сопротивлялся, когда его запихивали в багажник и когда снова били. Не позволял песчаной эфе поднять ядовитую голову.<br/>
Стал хорошим другом — одинокому мальчику. Любящим мужчиной — для измученной, несчастной женщины.<br/>
Сучара из полиции, гнилой коп).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>(Позже Саймон думал о том, что это выглядело странно — для алкоголика, наркомана и бродяги, каким был Джек. Он вел себя как человек, у которого есть семья. И он свою семью любит, заботится о ней.<br/>
Не позволит своей жене остаться одной — со всеми бытовыми неурядицами.<br/>
Всегда будет рядом со своими детьми — чтобы защищать и учить.<br/>
Именно так он и вел себя, когда его привезли на нелегальную собачью ферму. Так, как будто он на своем месте, как будто эта женщина и этот мальчик только его и ждали.</p><p>Позже Саймон думал, может, он сам виноват в том, что мама влюбилась?<br/>
Саймон только и делал, что крутился возле Джека, путался под ногами, болтал с ним. А Джек вел себя, как будто так и надо. Чистил ли клетки, рубил ли дрова, чинил ли расшатавшееся крыльцо.<br/>
И это он уговорил маму разрешить Саймону все-таки забрать в дом одного щенка. Беленького, хорошенького — маленького Вайти/</p><p>— Думаешь, мама разрешит тебе взять щенка? — спросил Джек, когда они вместе возились с утренней кормежкой. Саймон сначала замер от предвкушения, а потом отчаянно закивал: конечно, обязательно!<br/>
Врал безбожно. Он ведь просил раньше: мам, ну пожалуйста, ну давай? И неизменно получал ответ: Нет, мы здесь не надолго. Мама не хотела не иметь ничего, что напоминало бы о собачей ферме, — там, в Лондоне, куда она все еще надеялась вернуться.<br/>
Но Джек об этом не знал, поэтому велел Саймону закрыть глаза. Тот послушался, зажмурился крепко-крепко, едва сам не повизгивая, как щенок, от предчувствия счастья.<br/>
— Всегда делай на два, — напомнил Джек в темноте, наполненной запахами собачьего сарая. Это было из очередной истории про его друга, который успел раньше окруживших врагов, потому что не ждал, когда они досчитают до трех. А вывалился из укрытия и расстрелял их уже на «два».<br/>
Джек произнес: — Пять, четыре, три...<br/>
Мохнатый горячий щен тыкался в лицо Саймона, и когда он открыл глаза на «два», оказалось, что это хорошенький беленький комок с черными носом и ушами торчком.<br/>
Саймон даже не услышал, как Джек уговаривал маму, — взрослые отправили его в ванную мыть щенка. И он сидел и намыливал свое мокрое дрожащее счастье — Вайти, малыш, Белый, Беленький...<br/>
Позже Саймон думал, что Джек и к нему самому относился как к какому-то щенку. Вытащил из клетки, приручил, а потом бросил).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы с тебя сняли скальп или прыгнуть со здания высотой с милю? — доставал Саймон вопросами. Игра, в которую отец играл с другими людьми, еще когда вся семья жила в Лондоне. Отец спрашивал — даже еще свой нож не достав — а человек почему-то пугался.<br/>
Почему, Саймон не понимал, вопросы были интересные, жизненные. Сам Саймон, например, иногда и не знал, что выбрал бы.<br/>
— Скальп, конечно, — ничуть не удивившись, ответил Джек, складывая дрова в поленницу. — Прыгать со здания с высотой в милю — так себе удовольствие. Косточек не соберешь. Скальп — ерунда. Мой друг знает парня, которому в Ливии сняли часть скальпа, он даже не парится по этому поводу. Красавчик.</p><p>— А ты бы предпочел съесть личинки мух или принять ванну с долгоножками? — заглядывал ему в тарелку Саймон, когда тот сидел возле собачьего сарая с ужином, который вынесла мама. Поесть в доме Джека не приглашали.<br/>
— Ванну, конечно, — смеялся Джек, и Саймон завидовал его храбрости. Долгоножки такие противные, фу! — Однажды у моего друга в рейде жрать было совсем нечего, и он пробовал личинок одного африканского жука, и знаешь... Блевал дальше, чем видел.<br/>
Он изобразил, как именно, и Саймон захохотал так, что мама удивленно выглянула в окно.</p><p>— Ты бы предпочел знать, когда умрешь или как умрешь?<br/>
Это был любимый вопрос отца. И мало кто мог ответить на него правильно.<br/>
Джек тоже задумался.<br/>
— Неф, — произнес невнятно, потому что держал во рту запасную отвертку, пока возился с электропроводкой в сарае, — эфо слифком уфасно. Ни фо, ни друфое.<br/>
Саймон бы возмутился, что нечестно, но в этот момент в сарай вошла мама и машинально нажала на выключатель. И проводку снова закоротило. Джека не убило чудом — за долю секунды между щелчком и вспышкой он спрыгнул со стремянки.<br/>
— Я очень везучий сукин сын, — он отстранился от мамы Саймона, которая бросилась извиняться с виноватым видом, и подмигнул.</p><p>(Позже Саймон думал.<br/>
Наверное, следовало догадаться: с этим коренастым крепким мужиком что-то не так.<br/>
Он пил много, но почти не пьянел. Не орал, не бузил, не распускал кулаки. Сидел тихий, неподвижный. Опрокидывал в себя стакан за стаканом.<br/>
Хмурый, недобрый.<br/>
Взъерошенный хохолок задиристо торчал на макушке.<br/>
Но было видно, Джек здесь и — не здесь).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Однажды Саймон пришел к маме утром в спальню, и оказалось, что Джек спит рядом с ней. А на его голой спине не дремлет татуированная змея. Готовая вскинуться при малейшей опасности.<br/>
Историю про друга Джека и его злую татуировку — кажется, Джима? — Саймон помнил. И подумал еще, хорошо, что с Джеком ничего такого не случилось.<br/>
Джек свой, простой, обычный. От него несло куревом, перегаром и собачьей шерстью.</p><p>Больше ничего особо не изменилось. Разве что Джек больше не спал в собачьем сарае.<br/>
Он готовил Саймону завтраки, гонял с ним мяч во дворе. Неистово матерился, занозив пальцы. И плевать хотел на срач в доме.<br/>
Он нетерпеливо целовал маму перед тем, как уехать в город с очередным щенком в переноске, спрятанной в багажник. А на ее просьбу привезти ей что-нибудь — всегда обещал: привезу, привезу всякую всячину. И Саймон хорошо знал, что это означает — снежок, джанка, дурь.<br/>
И тогда по вечерам Джек грел ложку над толстой красной свечой, а мама раскатывала фольгу. Игла чуть похрустывала, когда входила в кожу, а вены вздувались над перетянутыми жгутом мышами.<br/>
— Какие у тебя руки чистые. Я думала, ты уже в бедра колешься, — сказала как-то мама, прежде чем вдохнуть дымок с фольги. Саймон не очень понял о чем она, а Джек только оскалился, но ничего объяснять не стал.</p><p>Но даже когда он ширялся, его не вырубало начисто, Саймон проверял. Маму не добудиться, она так и спала, пока Саймон швырял в нее колечки сухого завтрака. А Джек, опрокинутый навзничь рядом на диване, дергался. Даже во сне пытался поймать, отмахнуться.<br/>
И всегда приходил в себя — одним рывком, резко, как будто выныривал со дна ледяной реки.<br/>
Но пока никто не проснулся, Саймон подлезал между ними и тихо дремал.</p><p>— Мы будем теперь жить с Джеком? — спросил Саймон у мамы. Она смущенно улыбнулась:<br/>
— Ты не против?<br/>
Саймон кивнул. Мамино лицо засияло от счастья:<br/>
— Ты мой мальчик, мой самый дорогой и важный человек! Подарок мне за все дерьмо в жизни!<br/>
Она с утра уже выпила, и ее несло на нежности.<br/>
Позже Саймон думал — может, это он, Саймон, виноват в том, что мама влюбилась? В человека, который оказался добр к ее сыну.<br/>
Пусть выпивает, пусть колется, но он добр к ее мальчику.</p><p>Саймон проснулся среди ночи в гостиной, где уснул между мамой и Джеком. Горел свет в торшерах, догорала толстая красная свеча в подстаканнике.<br/>
Джек и мама разговаривали тихо, едва слышно.<br/>
— Я никуда не уйду, мне плевать на твоего мужа, — яростно шептал Джек, — я тебя не брошу.<br/>
Он много чего говорил. Много чего обещал — найду работу, будем жить втроем. Мама, хрупкая и красивая, верила, плакала и верила, и улыбалась сквозь слезы. Джек целовал ее белые обнаженные плечи.<br/>
Сквозь ресницы Саймон видел на столе — почерневшую ложку, смятую сигаретную пачку, раскрытую упаковку с ампулами, острый кончик иглы.</p><p>(Позже Саймон думал, может, беда пришла, когда мама сделала себе татуировку, похожую на ту, что у Джека? Она ведь когда-то работала в модном салоне тату, была художницей.<br/>
Первое время, когда они только переехали на ферму, она даже пыталась писать картины — серое небо, сухие мерзлые поля, черные ветви деревьев. Но зачем, когда это все перед глазами и так каждый день?<br/>
И никакого просвета.</p><p>Маленькая змейка на щиколотке. Счастья ей это не принесло.<br/>
Как и тому единственному другу Джека).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В тот вечер пошел снег.<br/>
Они с Джеком снова разожгли костер и смотрели, как в воздухе над пламенем тают первые снежинки.<br/>
— Ты правда любишь маму? — спросил Саймон без всякого стеснения.<br/>
— Конечно, люблю, — ответил Джек, и взгляд у него был обращен в себя. Может, потому что он курил сладко пахнущую самокрутку. И думал о чем-то своем. Но Саймон не сомневался, что слова прозвучали искренне.<br/>
Мама выбежала к ним из дома, прижалась к Джеку, он обнял ее. Было очень хорошо так сидеть — несмотря на то, что поздняя осень и все вокруг засыпало пухом, как будто белый небесный пес линял.<br/>
Молчание было не тяжелым, а каким-то уютным, родным.<br/>
В тот вечер мама и Джек не вмазывались по-настоящему — пара самокруток с травкой, всего ничего — а провели его втроем, как настоящая семья.<br/>
Взрослые веселились, и Саймон тоже.<br/>
Они хохотали над тем, как Саймон дергался, пытаясь изобразить танцы роботов. Смеялись друг над другом, танцевали вместе в обнимку, а потом Джек первым отрубился на диване — с дурацкой улыбкой во весь рот, глядя на счастливых Саймона и его маму.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Снег шел всю ночь.<br/>
Уже было совсем темно, когда Саймон очнулся от холода в своей комнате. Луна ледяным глазом смотрела в окно. Он замерз, потому что Вайти не грел, свернувшись в горячий бублик. Его вообще не было рядом.<br/>
И Саймона окатило ужасом. Вечером он оставил щенка на улице. Тот скулил, и Саймон выпустил его на пять минуточек, а сам снова уснул. Значит, Вайти остался во дворе, мерз в снегу.<br/>
Схватив куртку Джека, которая валялась на кресле, Саймон выскочил за дверь.<br/>
Он звал Вайти, и голос звонко разносился по стеклянному прозрачному холоду. Щенок истошно затявкал вдали, Саймон ринулся к нему. Босые ноги в резиновых сапогах отчаянно ломило от мороза.</p><p>Возле деревьев на белом снегу темнела машина отца, а из нее заливался лаем Вайти.</p><p>— Давно она с ним трахается?<br/>
Саймон давился слезами и молча трясся. Он не смел и взглянуть на отца. Тот был огромный, черный, и переломанный крупный нос белел в слабом свете салона.<br/>
— Смотри на меня, ублюдок мелкий! Давно ты знаешь об этом?<br/>
Щенок за пазухой Саймона сдавленно скулил. Он же не знал, что лучше стиснуть зубы и молчать. Что лучше не вякать, не отсвечивать. Иначе...<br/>
— Только пикни, и я тебе сердце вырежу, — отец больно схватил за шею и задышал прямо в лицо. Его жесткие усы кололись. Тяжелый нож блестел рядом на сиденье.<br/>
Если бы Саймон мог заорать, он бы заорал от ужаса, но он всё так же бессильно молчал. Даже когда отец вытащил его, как щенка, за шкирку и поволок по земле.<br/>
— Я вырежу здесь всех, — шипел он.<br/>
— Чтобы нас пристрелили? — Фокси с красным от холода носом грел задницу на бампере. Его вообще не ебало, что его босс будет делать со своей бабой и ее хахалем, но его ебал бизнес. — Фрэнк и пристрелит. Нельзя приводить сюда копов. Это его ферма.<br/>
— А мне насрать, — в голосе отца слышалась глухая угроза.<br/>
И вот в этот момент Саймон воткнул нож ему в ногу — наугад, неглубоко. Он не хотел, чтобы отец убил маму, убил Джека!<br/>
И побежал изо всех сил, едва отец согнулся от боли и выпустил его.</p><p>Саймон не чуял ног под собой. Вайти за пазухой ерзал, маленький и горячий. Саймон обнимал его крепко-крепко. И был счастлив увидеть издалека ссутулившуюся от холода фигуру Джека возле дома. Он был без куртки, потому что Саймон забрал ее.<br/>
Он искал своего пацана, ждал его. Джек защитит!<br/>
— Джек! — Саймон с размаху бросился к нему. Джек подхватил его и обнял — испуганного, дрожащего.<br/>
— Папа здесь, — прошептал Саймон куда-то в живот Джеку. Тот замер, настороженно прислушиваясь к тишине. Он не боялся. И Саймону очень хотелось верить, что отец так и не посмеет подойти к дому. Надежда ворочалась у сердца горячим скулящим щенком.</p><p>А вот мама испугалась — до белого как мел лица и трясущихся рук. Заметалась по кухне.<br/>
— Где ключи от машины? Где эти сраные ключи?!<br/>
Саймон смотрел не на нее, а на Джека. Тот вошел в дом, сел на стул. Напряженный, жесткий — но взгляд был обращен внутрь в себя, словно он успел снова вмазаться, и ему теперь всё ровно. Всё равно.</p><p>Они уже были здесь. Шли по пятам.<br/>
И когда отец с обрезом в руке переступил порог, Саймон снова сжался от страха, — какой огромный. Какая мама маленькая и худенькая рядом с ним. И Джек — тоже совсем небольшой.<br/>
— Здравствуй, любимая, — взгляд отца ласково скользнул по прозрачному от ужаса маминому лицу.<br/>
На ноги Джек так и не поднялся. Сидел, как будто ему уже плевать. Словно провалил какое-то большое важное дело. И незачем бежать.<br/>
Но удар прикладом в лицо он встретил прямым взглядом.</p><p>Мама упросила, чтобы Саймона увели, чтобы он не смотрел. И Фокси запер его в машине. Вайти снова куда-то убежал и спрятался.<br/>
Сквозь слезы, которые Саймон вытирал ладонями, он видел в окне дома мощную фигуру отца и как Фокси меряет шагами комнату.<br/>
Джека и маму не видел. Слышал только удары и глухие тяжелые стоны. На морозном воздухе звуки разносились далеко.<br/>
Он не будет плакать. Отцу это не понравится.</p><p>Эта ночь была очень длинной.<br/>
Саймон запомнил ее урывками. Как мерз на улице, и мама дрожащими руками обнимала его, целуя в макушку. Как старался не вспоминать, что еще вчера они втроем сидели у костра, и им было очень хорошо. Как ждал чего-то страшного, когда отец и Джек остались наедине в доме. Наверное, короткого лающего выстрела из обреза. Отец не будет же сбрасывать отца со здания высотой в милю, здесь нет таких домов. И сажать в ванную с долгоножками, потому что Джек их не боится. Тогда, значит, застрелит.<br/>
Но в доме было совсем тихо.<br/>
Фокси, сидя на пластиковом стуле, тщательно чистил щепочкой свои белые кроссовки, перепачканные в местном говнище.</p><p>А потом отец вышел, тяжело раскачиваясь, словно оглушенный. И хромал, потому что его родной сын ему нож в ногу всадил. Саймон прижался к маме, искоса поглядывая, как тот грузно садится за уличный стол.<br/>
— Ты знала, что он сраный коп? — отец был спокоен, обрез положил перед собой. — Много успела ему рассказать?</p><p>Дальше снова мешанина в мыслях. Саймон заткнул уши крепко-крепко, чтобы не слышать. Но всё равно слышал каждое слово. Каждый удар, когда отец, схватив маму за волосы, бил ее головой о косяк распахнутой настежь двери:<br/>
— Ты хуже подзаборной шлюхи! Все полицейские хуи во рту подержала?! Позорилась на глазах родного сына! Плюй в нее, Саймон, плюй!<br/>
Мама стонала, но молчала. Ей тоже нельзя было кричать и плакать.<br/>
А Саймон уже не выдержал. Жмурился, зажимал уши сильнее ладонями, рыдал навзрыд — поэтому и не запомнил всё. Просто вдруг в какой-то момент отец начал гладить маму по разбитой брови и шептать нежно и хрипло:<br/>
— Он говорил, что любит тебя? Наверняка, говорил. Но могу поспорить, что у него есть настоящая семья, счастливая семья, где его ждут. С премией за нас. Ипотеку же надо платить.<br/>
И маму как будто через колено перешибло. Черные волосы взметнулись и поникли. Она обвисла на руках мужа, ноги ее не держали. Она не плакала, но губы у нее дрожали.<br/>
«Это неправда! — беззвучно кричал Саймон. — Мы его настоящая семья! Он с нами счастлив!»<br/>
Больше отец не бил ее. Просто отдал ей обрез. Иди и поступи правильно, девочка моя.<br/>
Мама проверила, на месте ли патроны, и вошла в дом.<br/>
Саймон в отчаянии мотал головой, слезы застилали глаза, — не надо, мам, это же наш Джек! Но так ничего вслух и не сказал.<br/>
Не отсвечивай, иначе хуже будет. Хотя куда уж хуже.</p><p>(Позже Саймон думал, почему она все-таки не застрелила Джека? Почему отец его не застрелил?<br/>
Каждый входил в дом, желая ему смерти. И выходил понурый, несчастный. Что такого Джек говорил им? Смеялся над их горем, скаля острые клыки? Угрожал? Чем взял — беспомощный, избитый? Какие находил слова — для каждого? Мамы, папы? Какие нашел бы для Саймона — там, в доме? Те же, что сказал потом в клетке?..<br/>
Что такое Джек говорил им?<br/>
Что такое — Джек?)</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Фокси и отец выволокли Джека из дома, и Саймон не мог понять, что с ним такое — слишком темно. Тот тяжело, сипло дышал, как будто был весь переломан. Но ничего больше не вышло разглядеть — и его уволокли в сарай, к собакам. Туда же, куда в первый раз.<br/>
Но когда Саймон вошел на кухню, то оказалось, кровью залит и пол, и подушки на диване. И Саймон испугался садиться на липкое и мокрое, с ногами забрался на стул.<br/>
Дом вымерз.</p><p>Быстро приехал мамин брат, дядя Фрэнк, — все-таки это его ферма, ему решать — и долго говорил с мамой. Обнимал ее, утешал, обещал помочь, пока она плакала ненастоящими слезами: «Он меня насиловал, Фрэнк! Насиловал! Он меня под всю их мусарню подложил!».<br/>
Своих слез у нее уже не было — давным-давно высохли. Потому что мужу, которому ее продал ее брат, не нравилось, когда она плачет.<br/>
Дядя Фрэнк снова целовал ее взатяг — темноволосый, голубоглазый, так похожий на свою сестру, а Саймон был похож на них обоих.<br/>
И Саймон смотрел на это привычное зрелище равнодушно и сонно.<br/>
В собачьем сарае, на собачьем холоде, лежал Джек.</p><p>Эта ночь была очень долгой.</p><p>Когда Саймон прокрался в сарай, то просто не узнал Джека в брошенном на пол человеке. Все лицо распухло, было черным, в густых бордовых мазках. Волосы в крови, слиплись, и под опрокинутой башкой натекло еще.<br/>
Ну да, он же выбрал, чтобы с него сняли скальп, — вспомнил их старый разговор Саймон, — и отец так и сделал. Попытался.<br/>
Джек снова лежал в собачьей клетке — как в свой первый день. И как в свой первый день разлепил глаза, пытаясь поднять голову, прохрипеть: «Привет, дружище».<br/>
— Ты соврал, — прошептал Саймон. Он не знал, что еще сказать. Он хотел, чтобы Джек был его другом. Чтобы жил с ними вместо отца. Чтобы готовил завтраки и играл в футбол. Чтобы был счастлив с Саймоном, как Саймон счастлив с ним.<br/>
— Я знаю, знаю, — Джек не спорил. На него было страшно смотреть. — Но мне надо в больницу, а потом я вернусь за тобой и твоей мамой.<br/>
Саймон слышал, как во дворе завелась и уехала машина дяди Фрэнка.<br/>
— А как же твоя настоящая семья? — он хорошо помнил, как отец бил этими словами по маме хуже приклада: «У него есть настоящая семья, он с ней счастлив».<br/>
Джек как будто не слышал:<br/>
— Твой отец убьет меня, — он смотрел спокойным взглядом, очень ярким на черном от крови лице, — а потом твою маму, ты должен меня выпустить.<br/>
Ему было больно, он говорил, с трудом приподняв разбитую голову и переводя дыхание, но он не боялся.<br/>
Саймон слышал, как по первому снегу своей тяжелой хромающей походкой к сараю тащится отец. Не знал, слышит ли Джек. Не знал, кому и чему верить.<br/>
Джек врал. Отец не врал никогда — сказал, что убьет всех, значит, убьет.<br/>
В доме запертая, как Джек в клетке, мать металась от ужаса. Уходящего брата она провожала больным взглядом. Он обещал защитить ее от мужа, но почему тогда не забрал с собой, а оставил наедине с ним?<br/>
Саймону так нужно было верить.</p><p>Замок был маленький, крепкий. А ключи висели на гвоздике, вбитом в стенку.</p><p>— Пять, четыре, три, два, — считал он вслух. Крепко держа в голове присказку Джека: «Всегда делай на два». И ровно на два Джек из-за угла ударил Малькольма Брауна здоровым деревянным брусом по лицу.<br/>
Тот упал, оглушенный. Джек бил его по затылку и по спине, ломая кости. Бил и бил, пока Саймон, съежившись от ужаса, не мог сдвинуться с места — ни чтобы убежать, ни чтобы остановить Джека.<br/>
Привык — иначе хуже будет.</p><p>Уходя, Джек прохрипел, не оборачиваясь:<br/>
— Позаботься о маме.<br/>
Саймона прямо подбросило. Зачем Джек уходит? Он победил! Пусть отец убирается, а Джек — Джек останется с Саймоном навсегда!<br/>
— Не уходи!<br/>
Он рванул вперед, обнял изо всех сил, как обнимал только Джека.<br/>
— Я приведу себя в порядок и вернусь за вами, — Джек легко оторвал его от себя. Черный, страшный. С залитым запекшейся кровью лицом.<br/>
— Когда?<br/>
Щенки в клетках взволнованно лаяли тонкими писклявыми голосами.<br/>
— Скоро.<br/>
— Пообещай! — Саймон сам себя плохо слышал, жалкий и плаксивый. Дай мне такое обещание, Джек, которое выполнишь.<br/>
И Джек не подвел.<br/>
— Я обещаю.<br/>
Поднял обрез с пола и ушел деревянной походкой.</p><p>(Позже Саймон думал о том, что Джеку совершенно необязательно было стрелять в Фокси. Тот ждал на расслабоне, безоружный. Но он застрелил — походя, почти не глядя. Забрал из мертвых рук ключи от машины.<br/>
И фары отцовского «бьюика» навсегда исчезли во тьме.</p><p>До дяди Фрэнка полиция так и не добралась. Он успел сбежать. Отец умер в больнице — у него был разбит череп.<br/>
Еще Саймон думал о том, получил ли Джек за них свою премию?)</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Как лаяли и выли голодные псы, было слышно даже в доме.<br/>
Маме было все равно.<br/>
Внешне мало что изменилось на ферме.<br/>
Та же красная машина перед домом, тот же старый трактор ржавел во дворе, под стенами свалены дрова. Катались под ногами пустые банки из-под пива. А шины на крыше, чтобы их не так просто на халяву утащить, блестели под дождем.<br/>
Саймон очень старался, чтобы ничего не изменилось.</p><p>Черпаком захватить корм, наполнить поилки из старых пластиковых бутылок.<br/>
Колин и Барбара, Джефф и Сандра, Энтони и Кэт.</p><p>Он убирал клетки, и у него не оставалось сил и желания играть с Вайти.<br/>
Маме было все равно. Она пила беспробудно.<br/>
Когда-то она клялась, что сын, ее мальчик, — самый дорогой и важный человек. Но что-то сломалось, когда ей сказали, что ее просто использовали — как обычно, как всегда.<br/>
Саймон не знал, как это лечится. Он очень старался быть хорошим. Мама, бывало, и раньше целыми днями ходила пьяная — дурная, не в себе. До Джека. А теперь и после Джека.<br/>
Саймон даже сел делать ненавистные сертификаты. Много. Большую пачку. Старательно выводил каждую букву.<br/>
Мама, я все подписал, — дергал ее за руку. Показывал. Думал, она обрадуется.<br/>
А ее замутило, и она наблевала на них.</p><p>Корм быстро заканчивался. Саймон сыпал его маленькими горсточками, а голодные молочные пасти рвали его руки.<br/>
Последние дни щенки выли и плакали. И Саймон скулил вместе с ними. Выгрести из коробок было нечего.<br/>
Некоторые уже просто лежали, и глаза покрывались мутной пленочкой.<br/>
Первой умерла Барбара.<br/>
Он сказал об этом маме, она засмеялась пьяным смехом, не понимая, о чем он. И Саймон на всякий случай забрал у нее сигарету, как научил его делать Джек, чтобы не случилось пожара.<br/>
Барбару он пытался похоронить, но лопата была слишком тяжелой, а земля холодной, мерзлой. Он спрятал щенка под старыми жухлыми листьями.<br/>
Вечером умерли еще двое, Джефф и Колин.</p><p>Через неделю Саймон перестал заходить в сарай. Там воняло. Было слышно, как шуршат и скребут крысы.<br/>
Но тогда он все еще верил, что Джек вернется, как и обещал.<br/>
Он сидел на крыльце, прижимая к себе Вайти, — тот был вялый, глаза мутные — и слушал, как в доме мама в пьяном угаре бьет себя по растущему животу кулаком.<br/>
Кричит от боли и снова бьет.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Он Вайти — Беленький, так его прозвали в интернате. Единственный белый мальчик среди улыбчивых смуглых и черных лиц.</p><p>Он помнит все, чему его научил Джек.<br/>
Все, чему научило его предательство Джека.<br/>
Он помнит, как увидел острые клыки недремлющей змеи и подумал, что готов убежать от человека с тату на самый край света.<br/>
Теперь Саймон сам идет на край света вместо того, чтобы сбежать.<br/>
Чтобы задать самый главный вопрос человеку, который притворяется Джимом Вортом.<br/>
Ты бы хотел знать, когда умрешь или как умрешь?<br/>
Вопрос, на который Джек Девлин так и не ответил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>